sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mialu The Squirrel
'Mialu the Squirre'l is an energetic, team-player squirrel aged 14. She has cream coloured fur, sky blue eyes, a curled bushy tail, wears a black sleeveless jacket over a sky blue singlet and dark blue leggings under knee-high black/grey boots. She lived in Tree-Top Forest for several years before traveling to fight evil, possessing psychokinetic energy as well as knowledge of the evils in the world. ' ' '''HISTORY Mialu was born in the Tree-Top Forest with three other older siblings named Gloria (female), Markus (male) and Lorraine (female) as well as her mother Diana and father Maximus. She had always dreamed of traveling the world to fight evil, but her mother and father disapproved of her dream, saying that it’d be impossible to travel all over the world since Tree-Top was so isolated from the rest of the forest. She then saved her siblings from a dark hedgehog named Snarl (OC) and her parents decided to let her travel, as long as she visited every now and then. PERSONALITY She has a somewhat sporty, gung-ho and eager personality whilst still retaining some feminine nature (going shopping now and then, hanging out with other girls ETC). She loves to help out in a fight, using her wits as well as her attack power. She isn’t social nor is she isolated, preferring to make friends with people close range (E.g. her neighbourhood, continent) rather than across the world since she travels, she’ll see them anyway. CONCEPT AND CREATION Mialu was originally a flying squirrel born without the blanket-like membrane that allowed gliding, but instead inherited a shapeshifting tail (much like Jake the Dog from Adventure Time) made of tough, almost unbreakable skin and fur. Her design was accepted for a while, but her creator decided to give one of her very first OCs a new look. Her newer design (2015) has a bushy curled tail and two locks of upright hair on her forehead (reminiscent of Silver the Hedgehog). Her new wardrobe consists of short simple white gloves much like pantomime/thin golf gloves, a sky blue singlet under a sleeveless black jacket and dark blue leggings under knee-high black/grey boots. The shapeshifting tail was ditched and instead replaced with psychokinetic energy control. POWERS AND ABILITIES Mialu comes with great power, mainly her psychokinetic energy (similar to Silver the Hedgehog). But she also has a few tricks up her sleeves (even though she doesn’t wear any). List of Abilities: Psychic Punch: A basic attack. Punches infused with her psychokinetic energy. Kinetic Bolts: '''Shoots bolts of pink energy at the enemy. '''Psychokinesis Stomp: She stomps the ground, sending a psychokinetic shockwave towards her enemy and knocking them back. Head Rush: She gathers energy and zooms at the enemy, hitting them and bouncing back It’s Wall in the Mind (Block): '''She holds up a force-field of her pink energy. Still takes (minimal) damage from attacks. '''Teleportation: She teleports either to or away from the enemy (depending on which directional key is held when this move is used). Big-Eared: Possesses great hearing. Her large ears allow her to hear soft noises (butterfly-wing-beats as an example) and detect enemies from far away. Fitness: Is very limber and speedy on her feet, yet her mind is her greater weapon (literally). Climbing: Can climb trees and scale walls with ease. Strengthened By Light: She is resistant to light energy since she was raised up in the Tree-Top Forest on the canopy, sunlight and light energy a regular thing around her. She gains a power boost if hit by light energy. WEAKNESSES Here are a list of Mialu’s weaknesses, as she has many to balance her immense psychic powers. A full list of them is below. Tree-Top Dweller: Is terrified of dark energy as well as weak to it, since she is powered by positive and light energy. Darkness leaves her scared and in extreme cases, makes her run away. Energy Reserves: Can exhaust her psychokinesis if used in great excess. ' STATS' Basic Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) RELATIONSHIPS Diana & Maximus Squirrel Mialu’s parents. She gets along with her protective parents quite well. Not much is known about them besides the fact that they had four children and parented Mialu. Mialu refuses to talk about them for some reason. Rodan the Mole Rodan is one of her friends, has no interest in him romantically yet still thinks he’s nice. She is pretty much his moral support through his tough times, helping him out and hanging with him when she has free time. MARY SUE TEST RESULTS Her Mary Sue results surprisingly came in at a low 14. It can't be above 30. Wow! Mialu Profile2.png|Mialu's Redesign - with lettering! Mialu Sonic Adventure Style.png|Sonic Adventure Style! Mialu The Flying Squirrel.png|Old Mialu Compared to New Mialu! Mialu Humanized.png|Aww...